


Winter Blues

by orphan_account



Series: Eggland [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England (Hetalia), Drunk England (Hetalia), England Needs Tea (Hetalia), England is such a mum, F/M, France Being France (Hetalia), France Being a Jerk (Hetalia), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I lied, M/M, Magic England (Hetalia), Minor England/France (Hetalia), Minor England/Portugal (Hetalia), Minor Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Multi, Poor England (Hetalia), Really confused, Top Prussia (Hetalia), Tsundere England (Hetalia), but only after 30 chapters, i'll stop now, prussia is confused, someone help him please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: England hadn't expected that hours after his death, Prussia would come running back into his life as if he had always been a part of it.Basically Prussia's a ghost and he comes back and England kinda has to keep him out of trouble for a while.Please read-And if u dont-I guess I cant do anything-
Relationships: England & Norway & Romania (Hetalia), England & Portugal (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Eggland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788730
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever-  
> Please give me feedback :)

It was rather fitting honestly. To him, Prussia has always shone like the sun, an unobtainable force of positivity, a beacon of hope, something that spread its warmth whether you were there or not.

So of course, when Prussia had been removed from their world of endless bloodshed and cruelty, the sun had decided to hide. Not wanting to come out without its counterpart.

Walking out of the funeral hall, he wasn't quite sure how he should look. His cognitive functions had ceased when Prussia's breathing had.

He glanced around the room quickly, taking note of what everyone was doing.

Germany was, rightfully so, still by the nation's grave, whispering something to the carved wooden coffin.

France and Spain had, for once, gone silent. Both of them sitting in a corner quietly conversing, tears freely falling from their faces.

Denmark had gone outside of the church for a quick break, probably trying to clear his head.

England found his lip quivering as he thought of the times he, Denmark and Prussia had spent together, drunk as they could be, terrorizing a random bar of their choosing.

Inhaling sharply, Arthur spun around, making his way into the Church bathrooms, pleasantly surprised to find himself alone.

Prussia had told them all not to cry for him, to remain happy. But he understood. Prussia knew damn well how fucking hard it was to stay strong.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, England looked into the mirror, fixing his clothes. He couldnt be selfish, not now.

He knew damn well that he had colonies and friends close to the Prussian who needed someone to help them. And unfortunately, he was the best they would get.

He walked out of the cold room with a neutral expression on his face, deciding to first go check up on Canada.

He found the nation sitting down in the centre of the Church, facing the painted windows with a distant look in his eyes.

England gently settled down in the spot next to him, making sure to keep his eyes ahead, he spoke softly.

"Remember how you and Gilbert would come knocking on my door, at ungodly hours in the morning, after you played those drinking games?" He glanced very briefly towards the Canadian, glad to find the corners of his lips upturned slightly.

"We were always trying to see who could drink the most" Matthew answered quietly, his voice breaking as he spoke.

Arthur hummed in agreement, "but you could never remember who it was, then either of you would demand another competition" Arthur reminisced, his eyesight getting slightly blurry as he spoke.

"And it would just start the process all over again" Canada whispered back. He turned his head, explosive violet met glistening green.

Arthur took his chance, casting a spell on the Canadian that would last at least a couple of hours.

The spell was harmless, something that allowed the affected person to recall specific memories of the casters choosing. He had done the same thing to the Canadian when France left, later America, and now Prussia.

A tried and tested method that worked perfectly on the boy.

"We're all going to have dinner in around an hour, make sure you dont drink that much." Arthur warned him, ruffling the Canadians hair before walking out.

Immediately Norway walked up to him, as if he had been looking for him for a while. They shared a quick hug.

"Arthur, I know you must be taking this quite hard" Norway said softly.

"Well, I am taking it better than others are, and it is our duty to make them as comfortable as possible in such an undesirable situation" Norway nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I had tried with Matthias but...I think you will work better. You, him and Prussia used to go out drinking together. It is natural that he would crave the comfort of a friend who feels his pain" Norway told him, glancing towards the door.

"Yes, I was hoping to speak to him soon. I'm sorry if I wont be able to get him out of...whatever he's in" England replied as he too gazed at the door.

That's right. He had to be strong for his friends. Because the other option was to be weak and that wasn't good enough.

"If you dont, I suppose it will at least speed up the process. I do not wish for anyone to know, but I am worried about him" England nodded, before deciding he was wasting time.

"I'll tell you if I made any progress" England told him. Norway patted his arm as he walked past him.

England opened the rather large door, Denmark's figure barely visible through the snowstorm.

He was doing this because he had to be strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my friends, I have nothing to do because lockdown, so here you go, the product of my boredom.
> 
> Wow I've never wrote on ao3 and everything is so n e w.
> 
> As always, feedback is very much welcome :)

His hands automatically moved up to shield his eyes from the harsh german winter. Biting his lip slightly as he tried to plan the conversation, not that there would definetly be one, he walked up to the slightly hunched figure.

The Nordic seemed unaffected by the constant pelting against his exposed skin, seemingly in a world far beyond what England could see, the empty alcohol bottles indicating that the Nordic was tipsy at most.

Turning the collar of his trench coat upwards, he stood beside the man, opting to let the taller blonde speak first.

At first he was only spared a glance, accompanied with a slight chuckle, obviously indicating that he expected the Brit to head inside soon.

But England stood his ground, knowing that eventually, when he gets uncomfortable with the silence, Denmark would start talking. Not that he ever fucking stopped that is.

Denmark somehow managed to remain silent for ten minutes before he finally declared himself sober enough to talk.

"We all thought he would live forever" his voice was rather hoarse, and he somehow slurred his words, "he hadn't disappeared after he was dissolved. He stayed for how long? 50 years? 60?"

Beside him, Engkand nodded slightly, his eyes tearing up from either the cold or the conversation. 

"He gave us hope" England agreed, turning to look at the Dane, reading every movement.

"And then he shattered it." Denmark chuckled as he opened yet another bottle, taking a swig and wiping his mouth in an effort to at least look slightly presentable.

"I think you need to give people hope, too" England told him, watching as the Dane's eyes seemed to widen a bit.

"They have America for that" Denmark argued, waving his arms around clumsily in the air. "He's always so 'I'm the hero!'. Well he can be the hero here"

"Yes, he would've done that." England agreed, choosing his words carefully. "But he needs someone else to inspire him. That someone else has to be you" 

Denmark snorted, taking yet another sip. England nodded his head slowly, seeing a pattern.

"What makes you think that brows? He admires you" 

"You three used to claim how amazing, or awesome, or totally cool you were together." He paused. Another sip. "He'll want someone who understands his relationship with him" he recited Norway's words.

Another sip.

"You know, I've realised something" Arthur turned his body, now facing the same picturesque, snowy scenery Denmark was. "Everytime I say something that hits the mark, you drown yourself in that drink"

Denmark froze, before his shoulders started shaking slightly. England feared he had made the Dane cry, before his howling laughter echoed the empty valley.

"As perceptive as ever Brows." He choked between laughter, struggling to get his words out.

"That means I'm right" Arthur shrugged, a victorious smirk stretching across his face.

"Yeah yeah" Denmark waved a dismissive arm at him, "you came here to cheer me up right? Lucas probably sent you, well you've done your job" 

"Do I look like a failure to you?" A laugh punctuated the sentence.

"Nah, c'mon, they're gonna serve food soon" Denmark swung an arm around the shorter male, guinding him towards the door, "and we've both got people to cheer up"

England smiled slightly at him, feeling at ease for the first time today.

Which all came crashing down as soon as the pair entered the church to see a horrified Germany kneeling in front of an impassive Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll just update everyday now. Well, I have more than 100 overdue tasks for school, and I'm writing this instead.
> 
> Please pray for me.

England's heart dropped to his stomach. He was sure he had recited the spell correctly. There was no possible way any of the stupid fucking ghosts would've been able to bypass something of that caliber.

Had Italy stepped out of the protected zone? He had barricaded every part of the church, the whole path they had to take towards the graveyard, the graveyard itself.

So when had Italy gotten possessed?

Denmark's comforting arm lifted from his shoulder, replaced by China rapidly tugging him towards himself. England turned to China with a desperate look, wanting the older nation to do something, anything.

But China's emotions seemed to mirror his own, scared, worried, panicked. 

China still had to do something right? China was the oldest, and over the decades he had learnt that it was the oldest's job to fix any mistake, any problem. China was older than him, so China should fix it.

But he fucking knew this was beyond China's capabilities, the only ones with any real experience were him and Belarus. Not that Belarus was going to help him at all. Maybe if he asked nicely-

No.

He didn't want to risk getting his arm chopped off today.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Possession. I thought you had cast a spell-aru." China growled, his eyes darting between the blond next to him and the one in front of them,

"Have you seen any ghosts? Other than the one in Italy that is." China shook his head, "Italy must have stepped out of the barrier."

China's lips molded into a thin line. An 'exorcism', as Hollywood liked to call it, was difficult to perform in front of a sea of nations, all of their attention on the scene ahead of them.

"What did Italy say?" England asked. He must've said something only Germany and Italy would've known for it to warrant this type of behaviour.

"I didn't hear most of it aru. But I think it was something to do with their...relationship" England cringed. The two nations had recently began to start dating, recent meaning a decade or so ago, and it replicated a high school romance. In that it was not going to last with their current mentalities.

But for it to break off on such a terrible date-

No. They hadn't broken up. It was the ghost. As long as he could just-

Just what? He couldn't do anything. Certainly not with this many nations. He needed to be left alone with Italy for a while, just 5 minutes.

An enraged yell stopped him from making any rational plan.

England's jaw dropped as he watched America tackled the possessed Italian to the floor, repeatedly punching him with his super strength. Shit. Shit. Shit.

A raging Romano was being restrained by a still in shock Spain, obviously trying to help his brother out of the difficult situation he was in.

He turned to glance at the only person in the room that could him out, hoping she was thinking the same thing. Her head turned towards his.

Brilliant violet met emerald green.

And he found that the five of them already had a plan in motion. 

"We should all leave them alone for a while" Norway's voice cut through, at the exact same time Belarus tackled a rightfully upset America to the floor. Romania quickly muttered a spell under his breath, pushing the remaining nations back. England ran up to Germany, crouching in front of him. China crouched down in front of an injured, unconscious Italy, getting a pair of handcuffs out of who knows where.

"Stay still America. Do not interfere" Belarus warned the older nation, a knife cutting into his neck as she spoke. 

"What?! Have you gone crazy dude!" America's super strength seemed pretty useless against Belarus at the moment. Sure, he had taught her some advanced restraining techniques when she stayed with him, but he never expected her to use them on him.

"I told you. Do not interfere" Belarus repeated, her eyes no longer on her target, instead watching her makeshift group take control of the situation.

"Italy was in the wrong! How could he-" America's voice started breaking, "he-he knew this was a tough day! Why would he do that? Germany didn't deserve that!" 

Belarus found his constant yelling reminded her of season 1 Eren. An annoying shit who she wanted to kill. But...she couldn't kill America, harming was on the table, but killing was different. She had been fortunate enough to have only died thrice in her rather short life, and with each death, painful memories of the past ran around her mind.

It was as though the emotional pain that followed for weeks on end was a punishment for dying, and she wouldn't be able to set that upon anyone, ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today because I'm still procrastinating, just so you guys know...I dont proof read this-
> 
> Also I know Prussia hasn't appeared yet I'm sorry I'm sorry, I just want to kind of flesh out the characters I have now? If that makes sense :)

Romania chanted the final words of the spell, bright blue smoke surrounded the meeting room. The yelling had stopped, indicating that he had completed the spell successfully.

His face stretched into a grin as the nation walked directly to the centre of the smoke, waving some away from his face.

"We all ready?" He asked whilst humming slightly, his vision no longer obscured by the blue smoke.

"Yes" Norway replied, having locates his position through his voice, and walking up to him.

"I have a question aru. Should we erase their memories?" China asked.

The three remaining, unaffected, nations immediately looked towards England for an answer. Seeing as he was the only one who had experience with memory loss spells.

"Then we'll have to wipe everyone's memories." His counter-argument was smart. To wipe the memories of over 250 nations was a task that would take majority of their strength.

"But how will we explain that they suddenly got back together? We either become the reason their high school fantasy shattered or we sacrifice a bit of our time to keep them happy." Romania argued, the image of Germany's hollow eyes seared into his memory.

"You paused time, didnt you?" Norway accused with a glare. There weren't many things things that were inherently dangerous is practiced, but messing with time was not on the list unfortunately.

"You saw Ge-Ludwig's face. To loose a brother and a boyfriend on top of that is truly something you cannot recover from that easily" England used his human name to force both Belarus and Norway to treat the poor younger nation as a human with emotions instead of a personified landmass.

A human name indicated a more personal connection, and was bound to spark some type of reaction.

"Fine, but make it quick. We cannot mess with unknown forces for too long" Norway said as he summoned a ghost orchid, crushing it between his gloved hands.

He put it in a spare red, plastic cup -not his brightest moment- and turned towards Romania.

The rather happy nation eagerly took out a vile of blood from inside his cloak, England had learnt the hard way that he kept it their all the time, and carefully poured a few drops in.

Finally, Norway added the tiniest chip of a dragons tooth.

Apparently he was still traumatised from the trip.

England started chanting a spell, familiar to all of them. Slowly the white petals and mere fragments of bone started absorbing the blood.

Wind started swirling around them and all of their eyes had started glowing a bright purple, a colour unlike any of the nations eye colours.

A scream erupted from the ghost, its body slowly, painfully being pulled out and absorbed into the red crystal the mixture had become.

The concealed, barely visible veins on England's arms started glowing gold as the ghost was finally captured.

The wind around them died down, and they were no longer walking gloswstones.

"No matter how many times I see it, I'm still amazed aru" China commented absentmindedly as he started at the red crystal in Norway's hands, now with the translucent body inside, banging on it feverishly.

Norway silently handed the crystal to Belarus, who grinned widely as she flicked the finished product, sadistically grinning when the ghost fell down and looked up at her in fear.

"You'll handle Germany, Italy and the left side, you'll do the middle and I'll do the right side" Romania said, pointing to England and Norway, "and you," he said, turning towards the oldest nation, "can heal Italy's wounds"

The four got to work, trying to ignore the cackling Belarusian to the best of their abilities.

The task was simple really, tap their forehead, look through their memories and delete the past minute or so, replacing it with a two minutes of silence instead. The only problem was that there were only 3 nations capable of arranging memories and there were around 280 minds to be erased.

When England had finally finished, he turned to Italy, tapping the side of his head and trying to pinpoint where exactly he had been possessed.

He has stayed in the church boundaries, in the protected area, so when had he-

Oh.

He had been caught right after he had gone to Germany. He had only stepped out of the barrier for a few seconds, but it was enough for the ghost, who he had recently found out was named Jean, to possess him.

He just hoped that Belarus would be able to pay special attention to this one, considering he was far more dangerous than any they had taken care of before.

Maybe that was why he felt so drowsy, the amount of energy he had just discarded of wasn't exactly healthy. Then again, neither was fainting in front of everyone and appearing weak.

He was positive that if he tried, he would be able to stay awake for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt mEan for this chapter to be so short-
> 
> It just w a s.
> 
> Tomorrows chapter will be longer I assure you :)
> 
> Also I know the pacing is slow but trust me it gets faster eventually.

He lied. 

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, dinner has been a nightmare to get through, even with Norway and some of his fae channeling energy into him throughout the entire dinner.

The ghost was far too strong for him to have taken on alone, unfortunately none of his brothers had come to the memorial.

So it was no surprise that he found himself in Germany's room later that night.

"I think I will be heading back today." Germany looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, the skin surrounding it covered in tears. His lips quiver as nodded slightly, looking back down at the picture of the his deceased brother.

"Ja. I wish you a safe flight" He mustered up the most stable voice he could. England nodded, but he couldn't move from the door frame.

How was he meant to leave the young nation like that? He was so painfully begging for help, silently screaming, and England heard him-how he could he ignore that?

He walked up to the bed the Germanic was sitting on, taking the picture frame out of his hands without a word.

"What- England- What are you doing?" His voice was so weak it was barely a whisper. Prussua would not have appreciated him leaving his younger brother in such a state.

"Drink some water, and get some rest" He told him, taking the jug off his bedside table and pouring it into a glass, handing it to the man.

"I'm sure Prussia wouldn't have wanted to see his brother so upset" England continued, trying to fill the silence with anything other than Germany's hiccups.

"How would you know" Germany pathetically whispered, the glass now on the table. England tensed. That was a valid question.

He was nothing, he knew his presence accounted for absolutely nothing in this situation. It was a family matter.

Yet he had an answer.

"I've known him for longer than you've been alive love. Now go on, get to sleep" England really hoped he would just be quiet and rest. He needed to leave soon, his legs were barely able to keep him up any longer.

The two stared at eachother, waiting for the other to back down. Germany broke first, looking down at his hands.

"Danke" he mumbled.

"Dont worry about it" England whispered, turning off the light and walking out the door.

As soon as the familiar click of the lock came, England sunk down, his knees painfully connecting with the floor.

He had somehow managed to not cry, not during the funeral, not during the speech, not during dinner.

But the ancients knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. Prussia, his friend, was gone. He'd been taken away and there was nothing he could fucking do about it.

And finally, tears splashed against his cheeks, suppressed memories of the white haired, kind hearted, self centred nation swimming in his mind.

A thump from one of the nearby rooms brought him out his daze, quickly wiping his tears away, he shakily stood up, this was not the time nor the place to start crying.

Besides, he had a flight to catch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I said I would update tomorrow two days ago. But I'm late by like...14 minutes.
> 
> s o r r y
> 
> as always, feedback is welcome :)
> 
> Also this chapter isnt as short as the last one, England and Prussia finally meet!
> 
> Maybe having them meet so late in the story is a bad idea, but I feel like I actually gave England personality sparkle sparkle.

Shivers ran up his spine as soon as stepped out of the protected zone, he had almost forgotten just how cruel the world of spirits was.

Mumbling and sobbing filled the air around him, young and old ghosts alike aimlessly wondering around. A select few were happy, playing around with some of their fellow ghosts. He paused as a couple of younger ones ran past him, happily running around. 

He had the slightest bit of hope that Prussia hadn't really left, that he had simply become a ghost and would stay with him forever. But he would never give someone the burden of hearing and seeing spirits.

He glanced at his phone, stepping back to make sure he didn't come into contact with one of them, and groaned dramatically.

He still has 15 minutes until his taxi would be here. 15 more minutes to himself.

At the mere thought of being alone, his eyes started tearing up, buried, forgotten memories of the Prussian once again invading his thoughts.

God he could even hear his voice.

He could-

He could hear-

He instantly spun to the the source of the sound, and on his left side, a transparent Prussia looking equally as startled.

For a split second, it seemed as though even the surrounding ghosts has ceased their crying, for the night had gone silent.

"Like.." England whispered as he slowly trudged towards him."..China" 

England stood in front of the ex-nation, his arm slowly raising up without him willing it too, and his fingertips gently roughed the side of his face, the area where their skins made contact going opaque. 

Prussia's eyes widened and England immediately retracted his hand, watching uneasily as the Prussians hand lifted to cup his own cheek.

England couldn't remember the last time someone had managed to restore his strength so quickly. His fatigue had melted away as soon as he touched his pale cheek- and god he made it awkward didn't he?

A large grin broke out, his eyes closing as he spoke.

"I can't believe the first thing you said as soon as you saw the awesome me was China!" He exclaimed in between laughter.

"You're a ghost" England sadly stated, a small smile on his face, suddenly finding his hands far more interesting to look at.

"An awesome ghost!" England tensed. It seemed the situation hadn't quite sunken in yet.

"Hey Brows, how come you can touch me?" Prussia suddenly stopped laughing, his hand back on his cheek.

For the first time in what felt like years, to him ar least, he was able to feel again- 

It was strange at the very least, he could feel his skin, yet he couldn't, he could breath in and out, but he wasn't really taking any air.

His none existent skin felt like it was submerged under snow, so unbearably cold, yet he felt nothing st the same time.

And suddenly England came out of nowhere and he could feel again.

It was as though lightning had passed through his body, the source being his cheek, and I an instant he was warm and so much more alive than he had ever been.

It felt as though someone was digging him out, and they had just about managed to get him out of the white blanket before even more snow piled ontop. Leaving his whole body even colder and heavier than previously.

But it would be far too embarrassing to ask for the warmth he somehow provided, being a rainy, cold island.

"I'm not sure" England answered him honestly, "I have always been able to see their, well, your kind. And I know others can too" 

He glanced upwards to catch the Albino's expression, finding comfort in the fact that he was still just as dumb. His face was worth capturing, eyebrows knotted together, mouth open, nose slightly scrunched, god if only he had a camera on him.

"So others can see me too? Who? How can they see me?" He fired questions at him, eager to know about this seemingly top secret information. 

"Yes, I believe 4 others at the very least can see you, those being Norway, Romania, China and Belarus. I'm not sure how those three can see them, China would prefer it kept a secret" He answered happily, as always, blurting out more than he meant.

"Wait Brows, are you telling me that the awesome me has to stay as a totally awesome ghost my entire life?" Prussia asked, slumping slightly at the prospect of no one seeing him again. Other than those four and Englanf that is.

"No." His head shot up so fast he could've sworn he heard his bone crack, but he had no bones.

"I can change turn you back into a nation, that is, if you want to" The wind had picked up speed again, drowning out all other voices as the two stared at eachother.

Prussia's voice came out without his permission, "yes, change the awesome me back brows!" 

He started jumping in the air, staying up for an unnaturally long time as he rejoiced in the fact that he would become a nation again.

"But I'll need you to stay over at my house, for two months at the very least." England said as he put a blue tooth device in his ear.

"What? why?" Prussia curiously walked right in front of England, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Just get in the bloody cab with me, I'll explain on the way" was the only explanation Prussia recieved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry i havent updated.
> 
> I was busy starting arguements on republican tiktok.
> 
> It was great.
> 
> Also im aware this chapter is short, i was just trying to get all the complicated 'what can a ghost prussia do' stuff out of the way.
> 
> Now that we know exactly what he can do, we cab finally continue with the plot. 
> 
> :)

"Berlin Airport?" The driver asked lazily.

"Yes, thank you" England responded, sliding into the back of the taxi as the driver loaded his 2 suitcases into the boot.

"So why does the awesome me need to stay over brows?" Prussia asked as he comfortably slid into the car-

Only to fall through it.

Eyes cast to the window, England snorted.

"Well, you need to stay over because it takes around two months and a half to prepare one of the things needed for the potion. And also because I don't trust you on your own" England responded, a smile stretched onto his face as he watched Prussia's confused reflection, his translucent skin illuminated on the windos.

"Hey, what do you mean you dont trust the awesome me on my own?" He asked accusatorily, he was perfectly capable. More capable than Mr. Im-so-posh anyways.

Though, now that he looked at it throuh a diffrent lense, staying with England wasn't that bad of an idea, his eyes travelled to England's seemingly uninterested form, and neither was the ear piece device a bad idea-it was rather smart actually-

nO.

He cannot, and will not, be calling England of all people smart, the same drunkard England who forgot his own language and started speaking Italian.

On top of that, he still couldn't sit down in the taxi.

As if he read his thoughts, England gently tapped Prussia's bicep. Once again, sparks flew throughout his body, bresthing became so much more easier. He turned to look at England, watching his lips move slightly, before he removed his hand.

And suddenly, he could feel again.

His hands automatically moved to the car seat, he could feel familiar velvety fabric, he could feel the cold air from outside hitting his skin, he finally felt like he was wearing his own clothes.

"Did you do a spell or something brows?" Prussia asked as he brought hus hands in front of him, a large grin stretched across his face as he moved his hands around.

"No, obviously I had nothing to do with it" England replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Without looking at him, Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Thats so awesome. You have to teach the awesome me some magic" England laughed quietly.

"You do realise that once I manage to change you back, you'll be able to do this anyways? Well, you will need help of course." England finally tore his gaze away from the window, glancing at his new house guest with a cocky smir, "amateur".

Prussia rolled his eyes, him? Amateur? How could he be a bad at anything??? He was a naturally talented and all round awesome person.

Damn he was so awesome.

There should definetly be a shrine dedicated to how awesome he is.

Maybe England could build one.

"Hey Brows-"

"Shut up, it's far too late in the day for me to listen to your bullshit" England winced at the bewildered look on the Albinos face, "I meant, I would like to go home in relative silence"

Prussia recovered quickly, he knew the Brit had a sharp, awesome mouth on him so it really shouldn't be a surprise that he lashed out a bit, it was really late at night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it worked-
> 
> But I tried to make it seem like they both have an inferiority complex-
> 
> And try to cover it up with their own methods-
> 
> I re-wrote this chapter around 3 times but I'm still not satisfied with it.

"So how will you change the awesome me back?" Prussia asked as soon as he stepped onto the muddy path, England's house getting closer with each step.

Well, more like a mansion, a white picket fantasy surrounded by a dense, beautiful forest, far away from the busy city. The call of birds and other forest animals the only noise he could hear.

England lived...like this? No wonder he was such a quiet person in general.

"Well, it is quite a simple potion, but, the only time the plant needed for it grows, is during late January." Prussia's brows furrowed.

"So we have to wait two whole unawesome months?" That was so not fair! Everyone would have forgotten about his death by then! "They'll all get over the awesome me by then!"

England turned around and gave him a pointed look, one that matched Austria's to the T, and whispered,

"Please, don't be that loud. There are animals here. And no one is forgetting about you, I assure you" England truly couldn't believe such a preposterous thought had crossed the Prussians mind.

Prussia was an enigma, one that held a place on everyone's hearts, and for him to dismiss himself that easily just didn't sit right with him.

"Do you feed the animals?" Prussia asked as he bent down to look at a particularly intrested bunny, which immediately ran away.

"Yes, sometimes" England had a feeling that the rest of the two months would be a rather difficult Q and A session.

"How come there aren't any ghosts at your house?" Prussia floated right above him, lying down on the air leisurely whilst somehow moving at the same time.

"Because I casted a spell to keep them out"

"Than how is the awesome me in-"

England let out a long drawn out sigh, he may hold a special place for the man in his heart, but he was utterly ridiculous.

"Because I put a spell on you to make sure you could stay" Prussia blinked, then blinked again, just how powerful was magic?

"What else can you do?"

"Why don't you ask me in the morning, for tonight though, leave me alone." England said as he stopped infront of his house.

Prussia stopped speaking for a few seconds, gawking at the massive size and just how big it was- were houses ever made this big?

"But the awesome me is gonna get bored! That's so unawesome!" Prussia whined, floating his way inside.

"Then play video games, learn how to scare people, I don't know. But please, don't wake me up until tomorrow." England pleaded, finding their conversation completely pointless.

The situation finally made sense to Prussia. How had he died? Was he really that insignificant? Why hadn't anyone cried? Why wasn't England upset?

"You know what. You're a shit bag. Not only do you comepletely brush the awesome me off, but you also see weird fucking shit like fairies. Holy shit you really are a fucking weirdo. Black sheep of Europe was fucking right, who the fuck see's fucking ghosts."

England's eyes started feeling very wet for some reason. He wanted to yell at the man, tell him off, anything!

It hadn't hurt when China had said it. So why did it hurt when he did?

"Did you even cry when I died?" Yes, god when he found out Prussia was dying he couldn't eat anything, and he hadn't eaten anythung since then. 

"Are you doing this just so I'm indebted to you?" No, oh God, no, he wasn't. He was doing this so he could see the man alive and happy again.

"Why? Why are you so damn strange?" It was useless. Thinking he could help Prussia was useless.

What was he thinking? He could never help anyone. He wasn't anything, his empire had caused so much harm, he had enslaved so many.

He was harmful wasn't he, maybe he should've been the one to have fucking dissapeared instead.

Prussia took a deep breath to calm himself down after his rant, the words he had said finally settling in. No no, god, fuck, what has he done. Shit.

He instantly turned towards England, the blonde man's back facing him, standing completely stationary.

"England I-I didn't mean it" Fuck what he done? "Look, it was an accident brows"

"Yeah, don't worry about it" England played it off, making sure to keep his emotions in check.

"I get told similar things often, a lash of anger, no one else to direct it too, I think I have a book full of insults somewhere" Not good, he was rambling, "anyway, the TV's in the first room to the left, my room is thr last room on the right, fo play games or something"

England silently walked off into his room.

Prussia bit his lip in contemplation. Fuck, England was helping him become normal again, and what did he do? Completely blow the man off and yell at him on top of that.

God he seemed upset, what an unawesome thing to do. He really was fucking stupid wasn't he?

Prussia decided that the best thing to do in this situation...was to google what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mum took my phone away from me because I spend to much time on it. I'm sorry!
> 
> Updates will probably be weekly now, seeing as I have a 30 minute limit on my phone.

He was finally done. It had taken him fucking hours, but he was finally finished. Maybe England won't kick him out of the house now.

His nervous gaze darted to the clock on the wall, counting down the seconds until the Brit's 7 am alarm would go off. Was sneaking into his room at 2 in the morning to check his alarm creepy? It wasn't right? It was for his benefit anyways.

All he had to do now was wait, there were only a few seconds left. England will definitely forget every bad thing he’s done after this, besides, he was far too awesome for anyone to hate. 

A pale, petitie, feminine hand lazily turned the alarm off, England grumbled as he moved around in his bed sheets, trying his hardest to get the darned sound out of his head.

Why was his alarm set so late anyways? Since when had he woken up at this time?

Wincing as cold air hit his bare legs, England made his way to the bathroom, freshening himself up wasn't a necessity, no one was going to be coming over anyways.  
So staying in comfortable clothing was also fine, and whilst he may chasite Australia for wearing such short shorts, or assure Seychelles that she didn't need to wear a ridiculously oversized shirt to cover her 'fat', he understood why they wore it.

They were so airy and free that England considered ditching his suits for a minute, the dark red shirt and black shorts matched perfectly, he didn't feel any tightness around his shoulders, or his thighs like he usually did.

He decided against brushing his hair, and skipped down the stairs, his brown house shoes ruining the colour combo -France would’ve been devastated-.  
"Good morning Browsssss-" Memories of the previous day flooded his mind, along with the alarming fact that the Prussian was a ghost, oh and that he was living with him for a while.

How he forgot such an important detail will forever haunt him.

Losing his footing now would be harmful for his carefully crafted reputation, inhaling briefly to stop his hammering heart, he turned towards the ghost, a practiced smile on his face.

“Good morning! I’m assuming you spent the night trying to figure out how to function?” Prussia nodded mutely, his eyes avoiding him the entire time.  
Prussia had expected England to be sulking after his outburst yesterday, maybe be extra grumpy and more defensive around him. But, for him to be this open around him was a step in the right direction no?

But why this…open…he would’ve melted into a puddle and seeped into the cracks of the wooden floor if he anyone were to see him so relaxed. Then again, England never was one for caring what others thought. A trait he had always admired.

To be able to rid yourself of all judgment was something everyone had to overcome, nation or human, and unfortunately, even in his death, he failed to reach the boundary.

“I actually bought something!” Prussia’s previous thoughts were all but forgotten, floating to the other side of the room, he rummaged through a pile of clothes-not England’s-finding the brown package.

“Open it open it!” He chanted happily, shoving the gift into the man’s hand. England quizzically opened it, trying to preserve the wrapping paper out of habit.

Only for there to be yet another layer of wrapping, this colour far more appealing to the eyes, an amethyst green, bearing close resemblance to his own eyes.

“Oh, the awesome me forgot about the double wrap” Prussia frowned, “way more anticipation!” He cheered.

England smirked at the never-ending show of enthusiasm the nation painted, he could see Australia, America, Ireland, nearly anyone in his place, smiling widely, bearing their teeth at him.

Finally, he pulled out a sliver, thin necklace with the words ‘punk ass bitch’ written into the charm, through one would have to look very closely to find it. England marveled at it, his eyes sparkling as he inspected it. The words were written in black, a rare gemstone exclusive to Oceania, practically unheard of nowadays.

“Your birthday present!” Prussia yelled happily, perfectly content with England’s reaction. Ah, Prussia did this every year. He had refused to tell anyone when his birthday was, Prussia being one of the only nations polite enough to wish him at a random date.

“Thank you” England whispered back, a familiar pang in his heart as his eyes drifted up to the Prussian’s face, one he was sure he would never get rid of, a 200 year old high he would never be able to recreate.

“Do you know how difficult it was to get back home and get it? I was afraid Germany was going to walk in any minute!” Prussia babbled on, floating towards the sofa and taking a seat on the black leather, one he knew from experience was for business guests, having sat here multiple times himself, somehow looking brand new despite its 30 years of service.

“That reminds me” England said as he gently put the necklace on, now one of the many pieces of jewelry he wore, “you wouldn’t mind if I invited Germany over, would you? Italy and France aren’t exactly in the right…mindset to comfort him” England carefully chose his words, knowing the Prussian’s inquisitive nature, it was likely that he would question everything he said, especially if it concerned a certain German.

“Nope! It’s all good here Brows.” England turned to observe him once more, cold, calculating, beautiful eyes latching onto Prussia in a way that would’ve made America uncomfortable.

“I need you to do something for me”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PfF- imagine writing anything under 1,000 words, haha, can't be me.
> 
> And thank you so much for commenting! I literally run on compliments, its like fuel. 
> 
> And i love all of you now.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Prussia glanced down at the list he had been given, he only had 3 more hours, and 4 more nations to go.

He couldn't even begin to describe how exhausting yet addicting it was, to be able to possess and take control of something gave him a high he could never come off from.

Oh, and scaring his fellow nations was a plus. As long as he ignored the fact that England basically kicked him out of the house for the night.

He grinned as he appeared at his next destination, his lovely friend Austria's house.

It was only 2 in the morning here, perfect.

Chuckling loudy, he approached the piano room, a place he had only had the privellege of stepping into once.

This was going to be so awesome.

He placed his hands on the piano, easing his shoulders and being sucked into the machine.

A roar of laughter passed through him, or rather, through the piano, which was now loudly broadcasting a hideous tune throughout the house.

He heard a thump from upstairs, followed by a string of curses. Only prompting him to laugh harder.

Mein gott, he couldn't wait to see Austria's stupid, panicked face.

The thumping got louder until the door swung open, Gilbert turned to look at the door-how he was able to use his eyes whilst being a fucking piano was beyond him- and he froze.

Because there, clutching the fucking aristocrats arm, was his first heartbreak.

Her wide, beautiful eyes looking straight through him.

He had overstayed his welcome.

Letting out a scream, because there was no way he could laugh now, he made one final song, before leaping out of the piano and getting the fuck away from there.

How could he calm himself down? Normally it was just breathing. But ghosts couldn't breathe. Why did he feel lightheaded? It wasn't like he needed oxygen anymore.

No, he hadn't needed it in a long time now.

He glanced down at his list, mentally adding crossing of both Hungary and Austria's names.

He hadn't even tried to look at them properly, had he? He wasn't even sure if there was a frying pan in her hands, or if the pansy was wearing glasses.

England wouldn't mind right? Besides he could always make it up, it's not like he had never lied to the blondie before.

It's not like she hadn't lied to him before-

Stop.

Next on the list was a pair of personifications who would probably start crying immediately. He grinned at the thought, the previous 10 minutes completely slipping his mind as he chuckled into the black night.

Romano was seriously considering calling England. The man might be a little, no, very intimidating, but he was probably the one of the only nations with a decent head on his shoulders.

He was probably one of the only nations who actually cared about him too, but some things are better left alone. 

Like him loving Spain, that was better left alone.

But he was seriously considering whether the 'love' was worth it or not because Spain just won't stop drinking, his brother just won't stop fucking crying.

Prussia is gone, he wanted to yell, scream at them until they stopped crying, because their tears only fueled his own.

He briefly wondered how France was getting on before cringing at the mental image, 2 bodies on a bed, the nation probably fucking some random girl, so drunk he could barely remember his own name.

Germany was probably either dead from alcohol poisoning or passed out at his home, alone.

Was anyone with Germany? Because as far as he was aware everyone capable of comforting the young nation were either too drunk or just busy.

Maybe he should call England.

France hadn't picked up the phone in 2 days, Japan had, according to Taiwan, completely borded himself up in his room, his stupid brother was fucking crying.

He made his way to the phone, pausing slightly as he tried to figure out what time it was for the Brit. 5 am? Pity.

Selecting his contact, the nation brought the phone up to his ear, flinching as he heard Spain open yet another bottle of tequila.

"Arthur Kirkland speaking, how can I help you?" Despite speaking slightly slower than normal and dragging out a couple of words, his voice was still as musical and airy as it had always been. Except now it was also the voice of his sole confident.

"Tea bastard? It's me." He waited for a response.

"Oh," the man sounded slightly more awake, "how are you-"

"I've been babysitting Feli and Tomato all night. I have no idea how potato bastard is doing, the wine bitch hasn't picked up any of my calls, tentacle porn hasn't come out of his room." There was a brief pause, in which Romano calmed himself down before speaking again.

"Do you mind checking on Wine and Potato?" He heard a small yawn come from the other phone, frowning as he yawned himself. The last time he actually had any fucking energy was 2 days ago, when he wasn't a full time baby sitter.

"I actually invited Germany over for a couple of days. He'll be here in 4 days, and I called frog earlier today, I'm sure he'll manage" Romano let out a sigh of relief, China was taking care of Japan and Norway was helpong with Denmark.

Maybe socialising wasnt that bad.

"And..did you call Japan tentacle porn-" Romanos eyes flew open, he was so tired he forgot to filter himself.

"Uh- well- no- but-" England cut him off.

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong. I find it hilarious, I need to note that down somewhere" He heard some shuffling from thr other side, deciding the conversation was over, he whispered a quick 'bye' and ended the call.

Suddenly, the thought of Germany didn't bring a mix of sadness and worry.

The sound of glass shattering came from his room, cursing in his native tongue, Romano ran upstairs, the shrieking of both his occupants worrying him far more than France ever had.

Opening the door, he understood exactly why they were screaming.

Prussia wasn't sure who's reaction was funnier, first there was poor Italy screaming and hiding behind a bed, making a surrender flag out of the bedsheets.

Then there was Spain crying hysterically and pointing at the now broken alcohol bottle in his hand, swaying around and spilling its contents everywhere.

And finally there was Romano, who has completely froze.

Laughing even harder than before, he pointed at Romano, dropping the bottle as he doubled over in a laughing fit.

Oh if only England saw just how much of a pansy Spain was.

Snorting one last time, he ran to the living room, turning on the TV and leaving it on static, along with opening some windows and leaving a couple of knives on the floor.

He glanced at the chaos he had created, relishing in the screams he elicitated, smirking.

He glanced at the clock, 5am in England? He supposed it wasn't too late to go back to England's house.

After all, he had to make him breakfast or something for teaching him how to possess things.

Maybe Pancakes?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM aLiVe
> 
> My stomach no longer feels like its gonna kill me, also i deleted the chapter oops
> 
> There's still an update soming tmrw cuz im a woman of my word.

Had his brain decided to up and leave him after years of use? Perhaps the idea of a peaceful week was too daring for his life. How else would he explain why he let his brother, his very drunk brother, into the house.

Then again, the other option was to leave him outside in the cold, freezing his arse off and probably cussing up a storm, which might've been the better option at this point.

"C'mon you fucking oaf, get up" England grunted as he pulled the red-head, who had decided to lay down in the middle of his corridor, up by his arms. Was he really about to carry a man almost a foot taller than him like a fucking toddler?

A groan left the Scot's lips as his head hit the nation's stomach, comfortably resting against it as he tried to go back to sleep.

England frowned at the man, feeling partially at fault for his current state. The referendum hadn't been easy on either of them, and with his population quite literally split into two, he had taken the brunt of it.

"Let's get you to bed, it's far more comfortable than the floor" His tone had become far softer, carefully wrapping his arms around him, he managed to lift the man off the floor, as if carrying a baby. Securing one arm around his waist, with the other supporting his legs, England paced up the stairs.

"Make shure yeh have yer dinna" Scotland mumbled as England had tucked him into his bed.

He almost forgot how caring his brothers could be. With their rather...complicated history, it always felt as though they were against each other. Oh, how he desired nights like this, ones where he could simply be in another's company. 

His thoughts drifted to a certain Germanic nation, who recently managed to fill every lonely moment.

Who better than someone he's loved for centuries?

Thank God Prussia was away for now, a delirious, violent drunk seeing a supposedly dead friend was not something he wanted to deal with.

Stepping out of the room with a sigh, he walked up to his bed, hoping to get at least 2 hours of sleep.

His phone rang for the third time that night, groaning, England checked the time, 2:48 in the morning. Marvelous.

Deciding against letting the nation suffer, he picked up the call. "Good morning Alfred, is something wrong-?"

"YES!" Didn't even let him finish his sentence, honestly how rude. "Why the fuck would you cast a fucking spell on us?! Do you know how-" 

"Hello?" Peter's quiet, timid voice came from the phone, immediately England felt a rush of concern for the micro-nation.

"Hello darling, are you alright?" The words tumbled out before he could stop himself. He always managed to say more than necessary to those he held dear.

"T-he, uhh, freddy bear America has in his room st-started moving!" Arthur calmed his heart down, berating himself for not sensing the fear in America's voice earlier, maybe his age really was getting to him. Or the lack of sleep.

Perhaps he could let the ghost at some alcohol later?

-

A groan left his scarred lip as he finally rose from his slumber. The light coming from the open curtain forcing him to squint his eyes as he tried and failed to ignore his hangover.

Scotland was sure the awfully loud squeak was the door to his room opening, perhaps one of his brothers had decided to take pity on him.

Fuck, he didn't even know whose house this was. As always, fucking clueless when it came to family.

"It's still really early, have some aspirin and get some rest." Sure, his brain might've slurred some words together and yes he may have only understood a couple of words but he heard aspirin and that was good enough.

The sound of his younger brothers soothing voice coerced him into closing his eyes once again, trying to get another few hours in before a tablet was pressed against his lips.

He briefly debated the pros and cons of taking the tablet; his headache would stop but it seemed his arms had decided to resemble a 5 tonne statue.

Had he said something? He could've sworn he heard his voice again, but his head was heavy and his lips were sealed and moving took too much effort.

His head was slowly lifted up, a strong arm supporting his back as a glass of cold, refreshing water was brought to his lips.

Swallowing the liquid in the smallest possible sips, he started tilting his all too heavy head, resting it against England, not awake enough to tell where exactly.

He inhaled the smell briefly, finding the smell of roses and tea just as comforting as he did years ago, when his lands were plagued with warfare and his people were scattered.

He spoke again, nothing he could understand though, maybe he should stop drinking so much, it might make his poor, sweet, younger brothers life easier.

But what was the fun in that? He's sure he would have snorted if he could, this certainly wasn't fun either.

Being completely dependant on someone you had helped raise, though he did a pretty fucking shitty job of that.

He should just blame it on Ireland. Ireland was the oldest, he was meant to help them, teach them, be kind to them.

No he should blame England. England had decided to drive him away with his stupid tyrannical leaders and oppressive governemnts.

Yeah, everything was England's fault, if England wasn't here then their mother would still be here. If England wasn't here the atrocities commited by the British Empire would be fiction.

"Go back to sleep" England's soft, tired, loving voice seeped into his ears, and he found himself being slowly lulled to sleep, reaching a level of peace only England managed to bring.

England wasn't that bad.

And maybe if he had stayed awake longer, he would've been able to see a certain Albino eyeing his brother with intrest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i should justify this despite it being MY book. But England can cook and he isn't bad or anything, because how else would the colonies have survived.  
> And the only reason he acts like he can't is because he was kinda feminized his entire life and he wanted to do anything to show he wasn't a girl.  
> Uhhh the colonies (yes america too), his brothers and Portugal know. 
> 
> Also leave reviews i love reading them! I just have a hard time responding cuz im socially awkward.

"I told her! She's such an idiot" Prussia held his third sigh in, England had yapping into the phone for two hours now, and it didn't sound like their conversation was going to slow down either. He glanced over at Scotland, who looked just as fed up as he did.

The hot headed nation had taken it just as well as he expected him to, a lot of screaming directed at both him and England.

England had taken it well, considering that he was only yelling at him out of concern for him, and had managed to de-escalate the situation.

Prussia cringed as he felt the mans cold, blue eyes transfer onto him. Of course, being as unlucky as he was, most of the previously mentioned anger was directed towards him for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"Yeah, I know, she has to go to therapy or something now" For fuck sake, Portugal was a good fucking friend, but he wasn't sure how anyone could listen to the man drone on for hours and hours on end. Besides he wasn't sure he could stand under the other Kirkland's scrutinizing gaze.

"End the call" Scotland's voice was slightly raspy from the lack of use, England's eyes shifted towards him and Prussia had to hold his breath for a second.

How had he never noticed their subtle beauty? His eyes were the color of the forest's leaves with speckles of sunlight glowing through, his eyelashes, long and carefully tended to, framing them perfectly, giving him an insight to the whirlwind of emotions his heart contained.

Clever, calm, emerald eyes always seemed to captivate him in a way he had never been able to define, the closest possible description would be of an incoming sense of danger, and the thrill that closely followed it.

And then he started speaking and Prussia snapped out of whatever he was in.

"-lways talking to someone, talk to me. Tell me about this spell of yours" 

England turned to look at him again, with the same innocent eyes.

"Well, it's meant to take energy from Germany and some of the Fae. Vivet, remember the one we used on China-" Scotland waved his arm, his eyes flickering to the Prussian for a second before going back.

"Is that why you invited Jerry?" England nodded his head, before adding on, "and he's lonely"

Scotland scoffed. 

"Aye, of course mister bleeding heart"

This conversation wasn't for Prussia's ears, the way they had completely turned their bodies to each other and disregarded him completely spelt it out.

"Anyways," England rolled his eyes, turning back to Prussia, who was happily soaking up the attention, "remember when HRE died?" He asked tentatively.

Prussia suddenly found it was rather hard to communicate, nodding dumbly as he remembered feeling as though the entire world was crashed and he was left to bear the burden.

"Well, it's almost the same spell," England approached the subject with so much caution he could almost feel the concern radiating off his body, "but instead of carrying your soul into a new body, it'll carry your soul back into your body. So your memories won't disappear the way Germany's did." 

Prussia nodded, England had explained the complications to him at the time, and he held no resentment towards him. Either way, at least when he goes back he won't be treated like some kid with no experience.

England let out a breath, his body laxing at the Prussian's controlled voice. 

"Now that that's sorted" Scotland creeped up behind him, "how many times have I told you TO COVER UP!"

The older nation spun the Brit around, who was stilling wearing yesterdays revealing clothes, and eyed him dangerously. It reminded Prussia of when he himself used to shield Germany's pale, unscarred, inviting skin from everyone he could back then.

A surge of both pride and grief passed through him, Germany had grown into a fine nation, just a few centimeters shy of his own height, but that was it. Germany had grown, become an economic powerhouse -dare he say the leader of Europe- leaving his fragile, old, useless brother behind.

It was almost liberating, to not feel the burden of constantly needing to know where he was, have him in his line of sight, teach him how to fight, the list went on and on and _on_. How England managed to do that with over 50 nations whilst balancing a fucking empire was forever going to be beyond him.

England let out a shriek as his sides were suddenly being tickled, followed by uncontrollable laughter. Prussia started laughing with the two, it was almost a perfect picture, two brothers laughing together, ignoring the world moving without them.

Except behind the perfect facade, Prussia could see the regret in Scotland's eyes as he looked down at the nation he had failed, England was controlling and suppressing his emotions subconsciously. 

Maybe from an outsiders perspective, it was a beautiful display.

"Now go put something else on" Scotland chuckled out as he pushed the younger nation out of the room, England hesitated slightly before deciding against refusing at went back to is room.

As soon as he left, Scotland's eyes locked onto his, any trace of amusement or kindness gone, and he started advancing towards him.

Prussia was all but writing his will out.

"Listen here," He started, his voice quiet, calm and dominating, "If I find out you hurt him, you'll have wished you died properly, got it?" 

Dumbly nodding his head, Prussia waited for Scotland to let go, despite not being alive he felt fear for his life. How had he forgotten just how scary England's Celtic brothers could be? He could have sworn he saw Ireland strangle a random woman for harassing England once, maybe he was suppressing traumatic memories?

"As long as we're clear on that," Scotland finally moved away from his, rolling a cigarette for himself, "make sure he's taking care of himself. Ya know, the general 3 meals a day, 8 glasses of water, 9 hours of sleep"

Prussia sobered up pretty quickly. "Of course I will," He lied, he hadn't seen England eat anything but a few fruits sparingly, "He's a close friend and he'll always be one"

That seemed to bring out a snort, followed by a large inhalation of smoke. He turned his head towards him, puffing it out dramatically before smirking.

"Is that so?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter the relationship between the uk brothers is much better, and thats cuz im acc really tired of reading so much angst with them, so the last chapter was just tipsy, dark thoughts, lets have fluffy uk brothers!  
> also, dont know if any of you could tell, but im a huge fucking simp for england like jesus that man is hot

"Drink it"

"No"

"Don't test me"

"Shut up!"

Scotland cringed when England smacked the spoon away, the rather bitter contents spilling all over the ceramic kitchen floor. How fucking stubborn could one possibly be?

"Its yer fault! You weren't taking anything I told you to!" He had left him with an entire list of food to eat, the right amount of water, sugar and fruits, and what does the fucking tramp do? Eat nothing but the bare minimum to keep his body going. What a fucking dickhead.

"C'mon Birdie! It tastes like shit but at least this way you wont take no shits" Scotland paused for a seconds, all of his attention focused on the word. Did Jerry just call his brother 'birdie'-?

Before he could, rightfully, get mad at the albino for overstepping his boundaries, he heard a snort coming from in front of him. What the fuck.

England was fucking laughing at his shitty pun. How could he be so blind? Prussia was clearly trying to fucking manipulate him, and he was falling right into the trap.

"Hey. stay out of this, it's family business" Scotland snarled. Prussia's hands flew up, slowly backing away from the chair England had been forced onto.

"That's rude" England remarked, finishing his third ice cream today. 

"Yeah, that's rude" Prussia wrapped an arm around him, his eyes darkening slightly as they set on him. What the fuck. How was England so fucking blind to his intentions?

"We still have to buy Christmas presents" England piped up, rather excited. Of course he was, it wasn't like he had to carry any of the Christmas shopping.

"Ugh, when's the stupid gathering again?" England frowned, it wasn't a stupid gathering. Despite their world meetings going terribly most of the time, they all got along just fine when their countries wishes and politics weren't involved.

"A week!?" Scotland started choking, hitting his chest in an attempt to even out his breathing. A week? How were they meant to buy that many presents in a week? Was England using his head? Had England ever used his head?

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Was there a problem?! Yes! They hadn't come up with a date for the seven of them to meet up, he had no clue what was going on with Germany, whether Prussia was doing his Christmas shopping with them, if they had even booked the tickets-

"Oh before you start panicking, I texted the others, the meet up day is tomorrow, and Germany is coming over later today, It's all sorted!" It wasn't really all sorted, but Scotland supposed he could let the man live in his blissful ignorance for a while.

"We're leaving him here when we go shopping right?" Scotland hoped they weren't about to drag a mourning man and his dead ghost brother with them so they could go Christmas shopping.

"Of course he's coming! Why would we leave him behind? So he can destroy my house?" England scoffed at Prussia's mock offence.

"How dare you assume I would ever do such a thing, I thought we were friends!" He gasped exaggeratedly. God Scotland just wanted to punch him, but he refused to cover his hand in filth.

"Friends, yeah" England's smile dropped a bit, he wouldn't have noticed unless he was looking for it. A slight mixture of regret and sadness.

Of course, his foolish little brother still had Prussia's name etched into his heart. And of course, he was fucking powerless when it came to stopping it from beating for a heart that has ceased to.

"Germany is currently about to board a plane, he'll be here in 4 hours, I want this house neat and clean for when he comes" England took a moment to size the two of them up. "Scot can do the dishes, Prussia is on dusting. I have to make a few calls" 

-

England ran upstairs before the two could protest, locking his door behind him and leaving them to clean the already spotless fucking house. Jesus, England was probably a housewife or something.

"Keep your hands off him" Scotland sent one last withering glare before retreating to the kitchen, where last nights pile of dishes lay, as appetizing as ever.

Prussia frowned at his words, why did Scotland dislike him so much? 'kEeP yOuR hAnDs OfF hIm' who does he think he is? Him and bird- no brows went way back, he had no right to dictate their friendship.

A crushing feeling of unease flowed throughout his body at the thought of a 'friendship' with England. Coupled with his distastrous slightly suggestive thoughts he had from last night, it was starting to bear an awful lot of resemblance to an event he'd rather forget all together.

"It's been 5 minutes, get a move on!" Prussia blinked, shaking his head to get rid of the pessimistic thoughts. He was Prussia, a nation that gave people hope, he had no right to be upset.

Flashing his signature grin at the red head, Prussia grabbed the duster and got to work, wanting to make the house perfect for Eng- Germany. Damn, his mind really did wonder a lot nowadays, perhaps it was a side effect for being a fucking spirit.

A loud ringing sound stopped him, turning his head to the source of the sound, he found a stupid home phone, ringing persistently. Who even kept home phones nowadays?!

Soft thudding came from the stairs, accompanied with a melodic "i'll get it!". Prussia bit his lip to contain his smile, the sound of England being happy without the need for Portugal or Scotland- never mind he was talking to the fucking nation again.

The corners of his mouth immediately dropped, rolling his eyes at the blonde, he continued the dusting, letting his mind wander back to a certain green eyed nation with a pretty smile and an enchanting voice.

OK SO I SET THE CHAPTER PUBLICATION DATE TO 4TH OF SEPTEMBER INSTEAD OF AUGUST, AND I CAME BACK TO CHECK MY COMMENTS, AND THEN I REALISED IT HADN'T PUBLISHED YET. IM SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME. ALSO OOOOOOOOO IS HE THINKING ABOUT HUNGARY OR OUR BABY BOI ENGLAND? i hope its England T-T


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not rly satisfied with this chapter, but i like the ending also please leave comments, i love reading them :))

Prussia glanced at the front door again, England, also known as his sole protection against Scotland, had been gone for nearly an hour now, with each passing minute his ghostly breathing sped up, constantly glancing around himself to make sure he was at least 10 meteres away.

"Are ya gonna get up and help me decorate the tree or not?" The voice came from directly behind him, sending shivers up his spine. He spun around, holding his hands up protectively and leaning backwards, an uneven grin painted on.

"Yep! I'll help, what do I need to do?!" His voice jumped a few octaves but it was better than being killed on the spot. Again.

Scotland's nose scrunched up, giving him one last disapproving look, before beckoning to the Christmas tree.

"Put the angel at the top, and wrap the entire thing in tinsel, the red one first then the white one, got it?" Prussia nodded mutely, walking over to the cardboard box and pulling out a blue angel.

Fiery red hair, dark blue eyes, tongue poking out childishly, 'Grumpy Scot' written in white - he smiled when it finally clicked, they had all customized dolls for themselves.

Digging back through the box, Prussia dug out another decoration this one had longer brown hair, its eyes a cloudy grey, thin pale lips, with the words 'Irish Virgin' inscribed on its back, carefully sown in with golden thread, a stark contrast from the black it was wearing.

He dug through the box again, trying to find a specific, real life angel. Grinning triumphantly when he finally found what he was looking for.

He paused, his fingers tracing over the angel, bright green eyes, plump pink lips, a small button nose, silky blonde hair, 'Tiny Brit' written in black. Now that he recalled, England was the youngest of 7, wasn't he? (yeah i gave him 6 older, protective brother for the plot-)

"What're you- oh, you found the angels" His voice almost seemed softer, carefully plucking England's from his hand, Scotland took a few seconds to look at it.

"Wales made this one, England threw a fit after his one was burnt, it took him 5 tries to make it the way England wanted" He chuckled softly at the memory of England and Ireland mourning the loss of the angel in front of the fire pit, though he didn't get to see much of it since Northern Ireland was chasing him with a chainsaw for dropping it.

Good times.

"Birdie was ok with being called Tiny?" If he recalled correctly, the last time he had called him short he got stabbed, it was a painful ordeal.

"Nah, he hated it, but he said he could be called short if they called James, that's the Isle of Man, illiterate" Prussia snorted, storing the information in his head.

"Its strange, he has way more land, and yet he wound up being short and thin" Scotland hummed in agreement, giving the angel back to the kinda dead nation.

"He has a nice body-" Prussia began, completely forgetting who he was talking to.

"What?" Blue eyes latched onto his figure, staring him down, daring him to continue.

"I-I mean," Prussia made a motion with his hands, trying to prove his innocence, "he's really pretty and he has a, uhh, nice body, i dont think it looks bad, it looks great, he looks wonderful yep." 

"How do you know how he looks?!" Large hands seized his neck, pulling him upwards. 

Prussia bit his lip, he knew how he looked because he lived with him, so he voiced his thoughts.

"I live here" 

A tense silence followed his words, akin to the calm before a storm.

The sound of the front door opening broke the silence, Scotland dropped the nation on the floor, freezing like a deer caught in headlights.

"Dont touch anything, dont move anything, shut up and sit in the corner, England might tell you what to do later" Scotland whispered, pointing to the space next to the couch.

As degrading as it was, he sat in the corner. It was almost funny, if he replaced England with his father, and Scotland with Austria, history was repeating itself.

His father spending all his time with Germany, leaving him by himself for hours and hours, only to spare him nothing but a couple of words when he finally remembers he has 2 sons.

He felt a light nudge, taking his head out of his hands, he looked up, the past and the future somehow becoming one.

Was his father smiling at him? That was rare.

"Follow me" He blinked a few times, the long, braided flowing hair now short and messy.

He slowly got up, following the man into the kitchen, his eyes cast towards the floor.

"Look up" England closed the door behind him, walking up to the Prussian.

His hands were so gentle, carefully guiding his face upwards.

Bright red met forest green.

"Are you alright?" Prussia's breath hitched at the unfamiliar question, who was the last person who had asked him that? So sincere and loving and _safe_.

Right, Hungary did.

His face crumpled, eyes watering against his will.

Silently, England flung himself at his body, wrapping his arms around his back, cheek resting against his firm chest.

Prussia followed his lead, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could, burying his face in his hair and finally letting his tears fall. (Please idk how ghosts cry lol)

He didn't know how long they were standing in the kitchen, gripping onto eachother, but it was long enough for the sun to have set completely and Scotland to have knocked on the door twice now.

Once Prussia's breathing had evened out, England spoke up, his voice slightly raspy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He mumbled, eyes still closed.

Prussia let out a heavy breath, lifting his head slightly to speak again.

"yeah, i do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRUSSIA IS FINALLY GONNA TALK ABOUT HIS FEELINGS :DDD
> 
> Should i make him talk about them next chapter or make a filler chapter-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse i literally just forgot i apologise.
> 
> but like can someone please tell me whether or not i should include America and France in this? cuz i feel like they're talked about alot and i wanna focus on englands relationship with others instead.

Germany blew into his gloved hands, trying to keep them at least partially safe from the stinging British wind. He knew that expecting the nation to arrive immediately was immature, yet he couldn't shake off the annoyance he felt with each seconds that went by.

Did England forget about him? That would've been oddly comedic. First left by his brother, and then Italy not contacting for nearly a week, and now England forgetting he invited him?

He checked the time again, only a minute had passed by yet he was sure he was about to develop hypothermia from standing in the blistering cold. He could honestly understand why the Brit complained about the weather so much.

Familiar footsteps brought him out of his musings, turning his head to the left, he saw the source of the sound. Dressed in a long black trench coat, a beanie and formal trousers, the nation came towards him, lightly jogging.

"Ludwig, its so nice to see you again" He breathed out, reaching his arms out for a short, but much needed hug. Germany tried his hardest to hold onto his warmth once he had retracted his arms.

"It's great seeing you again" Now that he had gotten a few hours to actually think for himself, he realised just how difficult it would've been for the older nation to house him on such short notice just before such a big event. "I hope I didn't cause you trouble" He asked, just to make sure, but he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"No! Not at all, its a pleasure having you" Arthur assured him, grabbing a suitcase and leading the pair towards his car.

Of course, he was too polite and prideful to say anything caused him trouble.

"Will anyone else be coming early?" He asked as he sat in the passenger seat, which was on the WRONG side.

"Umm," The Brit stuttered, trying to reverse the car out of its tight parking spot. "Well Scotland has already come over, the rest of my brothers will be there by tomorrow morning, which means my house will be busy all night." The Brit mumbled a few words to himself, something about energy and sleep.

"But Australia, New Zealand, Wy and Hutt River are meant to be coming over by noon. The house will be rather busy, I apologise."

"Don't apologise" The German frowned, "It will be nice seeing everyone together." He didn't mention how he would like to see the family interact with one another, but he had a feeling he didn't have to.

"Right, Christmas is a time for loved ones after all, loved ones and our yearly football match" He added on after a few beats, cracking a smile from the other.

"If I recall correctly, your on 61, and I'm on 44, that will be changing soon" He warned the other.

"Bang on! It'll be 62 soon." Germany let out a laugh, eyes becoming unfocused as he recalled their first match, his first win against the older nation.

\----

For all his grumpy attitude during most of their meetings, England was a pleasant nation to be around, and his mansion reflected it perfectly. The outside had been decorated with what Germany assumed to be hundreds of stickers and ornaments, a couple of childish signs and such left in the from what he assumed had been his previous colonies, with a vast selection of trees framing it all.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect Scotland to get so much done." England whispered next to him, no doubt talking to himself.

"It's beautiful" Germany was sure it was a cliche phrase, but he truly couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Even without snow, it looked like a Christmas card cover.

"Want to see the inside?"

Germany glanced around with a slacked jaw, the room's lights were switched on, bringing with them a comforting feeling, the Christmas tree was as big as they come, decorated with as many ornaments as they could find in his storage room, early presents already stacking under the Christmas tree, their bright colourful wrapping morphing into each other, with a particularly large gift taking up almost his height on the left.

He had no idea how he had managed to, single-handedly, decorate majority his mansion, as the Brit had told him at least seven times already, but clearly England was doing something right. He immediately felt comfortable with the mood, the smell of cinnamon wafting through the air as a random movie provided for back ground noise.

"It's best you take a shower and go to sleep love, I trust it's been a tiring day" As soon as the words left his lips, Germany felt himself growing weary, as though he were lifting a boulder on his back and had finally decided to give up.

Having visited multiple times, he made his way to his designated room, avoiding looking at Italy's bed, and walked into the shower, hoping the water would wash away the unbearable pressure he had been dealing with for weeks now.

\--

England made his way over to the older Germanic nation occupying his home. 

Head buried, unresponsive, curled up. Weren't those some of the things China had done? Had it become a repetition of when his bottled emotions suddenly let loose, childhood trauma, buried feelings, forgotten promises all spilling over at once in the bodies attempt to cleanse itself before the after life.

Gently placing his hand in his own, England led the man to the kitchen, silently asking the fae to tell leave them alone. In these situation it was best to be one on one, whether you two would be talking, sitting or just living near eachother.

And when his eyes started watering England couldn't help himself, leaping into the man-ghosts- body, hugging him as tightly as possible in an attempt to try and remind him that he was there.

Why couldn't he see? He had loved him forever.

With each sob that racked his body, England's heart sank further, his arms tightening around his waist as he silently begged for the man to just be happy. 

To pass all his sorrows onto him so that he could see his bright, unwavering smile again.

His cries were gradually subsiding, tight grip around his waist loosening and heart beat slowly going back to normal, England decided to ask the golden question.

"Do you want to talk about?" He begged, begged that the Prussian say yes. Open his heart and let him take care of it.

"Yes" It was one word, one word managed to invoke such powerful emotion within him, managed to take every low he had ever felt and flush it away. Because in that moment, he was finally going to be able to help the nation that had managed to save him...without ever trying.

He closed his eyes, and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if u guys can tell but i glorify england as a character a lot, in my mind he can do minimal wrongs, im talking about the character not the country :)
> 
> yes i am making u guys wait to see what they talked about, prussias feelings are still in the uNkNOwN

"You do realise that's really bad right?" Germany asked as he glanced at the shopping list the Brit had, England cringed, his eyes darting to the calendar to check the date quickly, it wasn't that bad, he still had a week. A week to buy just under 200 presents.

"I have a week" He responded nonchalantly, trying to hide his panic.

"Horrible idea birdie, hope you have fun panicking all week" The other Germanic nation said, glancing over Germany's shoulder to look at the present list.

"My brothers can help me, oh and Germany you're helping too" England said as he browsed through his phone, tracking the multiple deliveries he should be receiving.

"So how many have you ordered online?" Prussia asked as he slid next to England, his eyes tracking his phone screen.

"I ordered...uh...86 online, so I only need to buy 98 this week." England clarified for both nations.

"You say that like it's a good thing" Germany commented, getting up from the bed and turning the lights off.

"It's better than 200 at the very least" Prussia hummed in agreement, following England as the three of them made their way downstairs.

"Have you two finally decided to help me then?" Scotland asked once they came into view, his eyes lingering on Prussia accusingly.

"Yeah yeah skirt man; what do you need help with?" England asked, collapsing onto the older nations back.

Effortlessly bucking him off, the red head sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It's a kilt", he gritted out.

"Yeah, that's what I said" England waved him off as he sat on the sofa, sitting in between Germany and Prussia.

"Get up, I've only decorated half the house, we still have a lot to cover." Sighing, Germany got up, it wasn't his house and he wasn't hosting the Christmas party this year but he had come far earlier than he had to and he was a good person.

Unlike Italy.

"Where are your presents? Don't you have to give presents to everyone?" England froze in his spot, eyes widening slightly, Germany snorted loudly and Prussia didn't even try to hold back his rambunctious laughter.

"I still need to buy most of them-" England was immediately cut off.

"WHAT!?" The eldest nation in the room yelled, his sheer disbelief evident in his voice, "ENGLAND YOU HAVE TO BE MORE RESPONSIBLE"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU SHOULD BE HELPING ME" England yelled back, getting his phone out threateningly.

"You wouldn't" Scotland's eyes narrowed, staring is youngest brother down.

"Im going to call Ireland and I'm gonna tell him you aren't helping me, your dear younger brother who needs a savior in his darkest time"

"England" Prussia coughed out, finally calm enough to speak, "be careful he looks like he's going to implode"

England looked up at him, and found that indeed, Scotland's entire face had gone red with a mix of anger and defeat.

"Wait, how are you going to buy that many gifts?" Germany asked. He was sure that Scotland wasn't about to help him.

"I already told you, your all helping me" England replied absent mindedly, still waiting for his oldest brother to pick up.

"Oh he picked up!" England smiled; bringing the phone to his ear as Scotland cringed, hitting his head against the wall.

"Scotland won't help me buy presents for everyone" England complained into the phone, smirking at the Scots sulking face. Perhaps it was slightly cruel, but it was far too funny for him to care.

Prussia crept closer to the phone, trying to hear the conversation, however he only caught a few words, 'lazy, help, cute'.

"Scotland, Ireland said you have to help me, so go out and pick up the presents from Argos (idk if ppl outside the uk kno of this but its kinda like walmart?). We'll finish decorating here" England said, pushing the man towards the door.

"Aye now go decorate, send me the orders" He grumbled, shrugging a coat and shoes on slowly, not eager to walk out into the rain. England gently closed the door once he left, turning around and facing the other two nations.

"Look," England said as he brought his phone out, "if we-"

"Are those your brothers?" Germany asked, his eyes fixated in the 7 slightly blurry figures in the picture, he could recognise England, Scotland and Ireland, but the remaining four were all but a mystery to him.

"Great manners England, he doesn't even know about your own brothers, disgraceful behaviour" Prussia taunted, taking advantage of the fact that England couldn't retaliate. As he predicted, England didn't even spare him a glance. The only evidence he had that he heard him was the way he breathed in a little heavier.

"Oh" England blinked, "I'm terribly sorry I just realised i haven't introduced you to them. Hang on." He quickly opened up his gallery, quickly locating his pictures of them. Leading the other two nations to the sofa, he sat down in the middle, Germany taking his left whilst Prussia sat on the right.

"So this is Patrick, Ireland, he's the oldest, and he's way nicer than Scotland is" He showed the two a picture of him, a buff figure, probably as tall as Russia, long, light brown hair framing his face, cold grey eyes, and a smile so bright it hurt, Prussia's mind immediately connected the face with the doll from earlier, "Irish Virgin" He murmured.

England snorted, his eyes briefly meeting Prussia's own, the world stopped moving for a second, a familiar feeling started crawling between them, a terrifyingly strong power. England looked away first.

"And this," He said as he got the next picture, collecting himself after the brief moment of weakness, "Is Connor, Northern Ireland, he's younger than Scotland and Ireland." Like Scotland, he had gorgeous red hair, grown out until his shoulders, loosely tied into a man bun, he was definitely on the more muscular side, and was a bit taller than Scotland, who was mercilessly cropped from the picture.

"You know, the more i look, the more I think you and your brothers aren't related" Germany commented, waiting for the Brit to show the next picture as he stored the information.

"Yeah, they clearly got the genetic lottery" Prussia annoyingly added on.

"Shut up, at least I don't have blue eyes, i'd have to look like Scotland" England shivered, prompting a laugh from the other blond.

"Anyways, this is James, he's the Isle Of Man, he's the middle child, like the loner he is, and I'm almost as tall as him" England said triumphantly, letting the two look at his phone. He had a similar build to England, but was still more muscular, with beautiful brown eyes and short ginger hair.

"He has these really nice chocolates he brings over so be ready for that. Oh here's Oliver, that's Cornwall, he's the third youngest. A bit of a dick." He was almost James' twin, their only notable differences being that he was slightly taller and had a mixture of red and and ginger hair.

"They're twins" Germany joked, England hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, they look it, but they're completely different. Finally, this is Dylan, Wales, he's only older than me by a few centuries though" Prussia snorted at the surprise on Germany's face before looking at the picture. Out of all the brothers he was definitely the leanest -excluding England- with light grey eyes and dark blond hair, a fair bit taller than England and a large smile.

"Then there's you" Germany said, raising his eyebrow at England's slight pout. "What, is it the eyebrows?" 

England went beet red, slapping Germany on the arm playful he breathed out "is that how you knew I wasn't lying" He accused.

Germany answered with a loud laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did rewrite it :) does it look better now? next chapter coming next week :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter is a few hours late, i went to school, came home and went straight to sleep :/  
> but im kinda excited for the next chapter, im finally gonna include o t h e r nations as im sure u guys r tired hearing about prussia and england :)

"Shut up and follow me you slag!" Ireland yelled as he dragged Cornwall by the ear, the latter cursing up a storm as he tried to match the taller nations pace.

"My legs aren't a meter long calm your tits" He argued back, his ear now painfully numb. "Besides, how is it my fault! No one told me"

Ireland sighed, loosening his grip on his brothers ear. "Suppose someone should've told you in person, but you didn't need to yell!"

"I thought he had died! I decide to bring a little something to cheer him up after his bElOvEd died and then I see his stupid face! I had to yell to let my surprise out!" Sure, England did send a message to their group chat, telling them not to react to Prussia, but he wasn't a child addicted to their phone, he had responsibilities.

"Now Germany is in a bad mood again, do you know how hard your brothers worked to make him feel comfortable?" Ireland sighed, deciding it was best to just drop the conversation. Scotland would probably want to have a go at him too.

"...I'll apologise to him later" Cornwall mumbled, not pleased in the slightest.

Ireland scoffed, he could really see what England meant when he called him an asshole. Now, though, the question was how they were meant to fit all the gifts under the Christmas tree.

\---------

England slowly creeped up to Prussia's sleeping form, silently settling in front of the couch and bringing out his phone. Was this creepy? Perhaps, but he had been given the opportunity and he wasn't about to let it escape for something as irrelevant as morals.

He took a single picture, deciding not to overstep his boundaries anymore, and out his phone back into his pocket, electing to stare at the mans face instead.

Just as he remembered, Prussia had light crinkles on the side of his eyes, smile lines if he recalled correctly, though they were quite a common feature, something someone as young as Sealand had developed, he had never gotten them. (this man doesn't have many happy memories :((((((((((()

Pulling away from those thoughts, he traced Prussia's facial features with his eyes, a pointed, shaped nose; thin, pink lips; a surprisingly small mouth for someone who talked that much, and, in his opinion, the prettiest feature, his mystical, enchanting red eyes.

Fuck he was awake.

England decided not to move, it will be far easier to explain that he simply zoned out, and he definitely wasn't looking at him whilst he slept, god what was he thinking?

"Hey, birdie, you won't tell anyone right?" Prussia hesitated, whispering slowly. England wasn't the type to spill personal secrets to whoever he could, but then again, neither was Hungary.

The brits captivating eyes locked onto his, holding his gaze. And, silently, England nodded, making a familiar movement with his hands. 

A cross over his heart, followed by a palm across his chest. Prussia inhaled sharply, he could recognise the gesture anywhere, a sign of honour lost to the passage of time, one only a few nations remembered.

Prussia shifted to the floor, sitting directly in front of England, eyes closing as he relayed the action. He opened his eyes, surprised to find the Brit with his arms open, blushing and awkwardly looking to the side.

His grin returned, England really hadn't changed.

He accepted the much needed embrace, head resting against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist, smiling when he realised England was struggling to connect his hands behind his back. Shorty.

He breathed in heavily, the smell of roses, tea and old books filling his nostrils, something he could confidently call a comforting smell, funny, since he was sure Hungary's perfume used to be it.

Prussia let out a pitiful laugh, it was almost as though everything he associated with Hungary was becoming England's instead-

Holy shit. 

His mouth parted slightly at the revelation, his brain working quickly as it analysed every interaction he ever had with the man, and comparing it to Hungary.

No. No. No. No. No.

He unconsciously tightened the hug, breathing becoming heavier by the second. He was going to ruin their friendship, the same way he ruined it with Austria decades ago.

Clenching his teeth, he dug his head into the crook of England's neck, how dare he? How dare England be so fucking stupidly perfect. How dare he fall into the man's perfectly laid trap?

"Hey, is it...wrong...to be in love with someone you shouldn't be?"

England froze at the question. In love with someone you shouldn't be? Ironic coming from that nation in particular.

"No" He answered instantly, "there is no such thing as falling in love with someone you shouldn't. As long as you don't love selfishly and everything is from the heart, it's exactly as it should be" 

Perhaps he was answering his question along with Prussia's, being in love with Prussia didn't suddenly seem like a huge obstacle anymore.

"If you really love that person, you would know how to love them the right way. Falling in love with someone can never be wrong because...love is such a mysterious thing, and as cliche as it is, its better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

Prussia gripped his hoodie tighter, taking every word he said as the gospel, it was England, England always had the answers.

"And, even if they don't love you back, shatter your heart into millions of pieces, someone will always be there to pick those pieces up-"

A knock on the door interrupted them , snapping them out of their daze, the two instantly separated, Prussia trying his hardest to hide his blush as England got up to open his door.

"Can I talk to you?" Germanys voice filled the room, Prussia got up, peeking his head towards the door frame to see the younger nation fiddling with his fingers, glancing up and down and in general just not being his usual calm and collected self.

"Of course, come in" England answered, moving aside to let the taller nation in. He closed his door, locking it behind him, and taking a seat on the bed, patting the spot in front of him.

Prussia raised an eyebrow before settling down in the spot next to England, his eye's fixated on the uncomfortable nation in front of him.

"How does love feel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germany is hopeless
> 
> please leave a comment, i love reading them xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda got Wy's personality wrong but its a ff so we just gonna gO with it :)

England glanced at Prussia, silently asking how to answer him, Prussia shrugged his shoulders, completely unsure how the question ever came to the younger nations mind.

"Ok uhh, repeat after me. I'm his brother of course I'll give the best advice" England nodded slightly, opening his mouth to regurgitate his words

"Your falling in love, it can feel scary" England repeated after him, "you meet this wonderful person and it feels right. You're past the stage of just being friends, and you feel something growing inside of you"

Prussia found his eyes latching onto England's face as he spoke, recounting everything he had experienced in the past few weeks.

"You start dropping your walls around them, you tell them deep secrets about yourself, things you normally wouldn't tell anyone." Now that he thought about, him being a ghost was a pretty fucking personal thing.

"You notice every little detail of them, you want to walk closer to them, even hug them or kiss them or-" he stopped. England's smart, he may figure out if he keeps talking.

"So it feels like...falling?" Germany asked, England's explanation was sounding awfully familiar.

"Precisely. You're unsure. Your world has disappeared from beneath you, and you're not sure if you're going to have a soft landing or crash and burn. It's a gamble, and no matter what happens, you learn an important lesson from it."

Prussia listened to England's view on love, comparing it to his own idealistic one. Such a stark contrast.

(Not England taking up the big brother role for yet another nation)

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked again.

"A couple times" England answered truthfully, "and whilst I wouldn't recommend it, go out there and fall in love to your hearts content. Whether it works out or not, you will learn an important lesson from it"

Germany nodded thoughtfully, standing up from his seat and going through the newly discovered information.

"Thank you" Germany genuinely answered, walking to the door, before pausing. He turned towards the bed again, his eye's attaching directly onto Prussia's figure. Shaking his head, he turned around again, closing the door behind him.

"Well that was weird" Prussia commented. England hummed, picking up his phone.

"What? The questions? I know, but he's young-"

"What? No. You were too busy on your phone like a stupid teenager,-" Prussia narrowly avoided the hand that came to smack him, "but just before he left, he looked at me. Like directly at me." 

England's gaze spun towards him, eye's narrowed in thought.

"Perhaps he feels some type of connection? Seeing as you two are brothers-" England stopped himself, the familiar ring of the doorbell alerting him of his newest problem.

Running down the stairs in badly covered excitement, England's smile widened at his guests, running towards the door, he breathed in quickly, before swinging it open, accepting the bone-crushing hug from his former charge.

"How are you four?" England asked as he exchanged greetings with New Zealand, Australia, Hutt River and Wy. "Five" He instantly corrected himself as Australia's pet Koala slowly peeked his head over the nations shoulder.

"18 fucking hours, I'm tiredddd" Australia proclaimed, dramatically resting his head on England's shoulder.

"Don't swear in front of them" England playfully reminded as he moved aside, letting the four inside the living room. He quickly dragged the rest of their luggage into the house, before closing the door.

"Oh, hello" Wales, still half asleep on the couch, greeted them, getting up and moving to the single chair in the corner.

"Tea, hot chocolate, juice?" England asked the five of them.

"Coco! The milk one." Australia grinned at him.

"me too" both Hutt River and Wy said at the same time, causing them to glare at each other.

"hot chocolate for me too, with water." New Zealand smiled at him.

"Tea please" Wales yawned at him.

England nodded, retreating to the kitchen with Prussia trailing behind him, babbling on about how much he loved chocolate.

"WHO'S HERE?!" Isle Of Man (im gonna refer to him as James from now on for my own sake), yelled from his room upstairs.

"SOMEONE'S HERE?!" Cornwall yelled from the shower, his voice slightly blocked out.

"IT'S WY AND HER CARETAKERS!" Wales yelled back from the couch, prompting laughter throughout the entire house.

"I see why you like having them over" Prussia casually started, going to the other side of the kitchen to make New Zealand's hot chocolate.

"Yeah, it's wonderful having them over" England replied, finishing with the tea and opening a new packet of marshmallows, counting out 3 for Australia, 4 for Hutt river and 6 for Wy.

"Where's Germany gone again?" Prussia asked worriedly, he hadn't seen his innocent baby brother since 3 pm, and it was almost 9.

"Oh, he went to pick up some orders I had, he went with North and Scotland though, so he probably won't get lost" Prussia nodded, placing the hot chocolate on the tray as England walked out.

"Hey! You remembered!" Australia exclaimed as he took his mug, counting the amount of marshmallows.

"Of course I did! I have great memory" England responded as he sat down next to Wales, on the single seat.

"You left me in the parking lot once" Wales countered him, taking a sip of his tea.

"That was on purpose" England waved him off, glancing at Prussia, delighted to find the man laughing.

"Wales promised he would let me count how many sheep he had" Wy said, her eyes twinkling in excitement as she turned her head towards the nation.

"How about you count tomorrow?" England asked, "go to sleep now and wake up bright and early tomorrow"

Wy took a second to consider it, glancing at England, then at Australia, then turning to England and nodding. 

"You know where your room is right? Get some sleep love" Wy nodded, standing up and walking towards him, her arms raised up expectantly. England exaggeratedly groaned, before picking her up and taking her upstairs.

"Good night New Zealand!" Wy called out yawning at the end of her sentence, snuggling into England's warmth.

"Manner-less, doesn't even acknowledge me" Australia sighed, placing her finished cup, how did she drink that so fast, on the tray.

"Some people just don't deserve to be acknowledged" Hutt River responded, New Zealand and Wales snorting quietly.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you say good morning to me everyday?" Hutt River grew red, hiding his face in his hands as the adults around him laughed.

Prussia smiled at the almost-perfect picture, the only thing missing was a sharp-tongued English nation and himself of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I LOVE THE WHOLE IDEA THAT IN THE END, ENGLAND WAS A GOOD PARENT. SO I ADDED THE CUTE LITTLE SCENE WITH WY AND U CANT TELL ME IT WASN'T ADORABLE HOW ENGLAND ACTED WITH HER.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G r e e t i n g s, im still alive-
> 
> IK IM LIKE A MONTH LATE IM SO SORRY I JUST FINISHED MY EXAMS
> 
> my last one is tmrw so lets hope that goes well and from then on its gonna be normal updates.
> 
> I apologise 😔💔

"Get off your arse and actually try help, maybe then we'll manage to finish on time!" Scotland yelled at the blob completely covered in blankets, watching a random anime and completely ignoring the 10 or so other nations trying to get the rest of the house ready for the next in-flood of guests.

"Leave him alone! He needs to get some rest, you know he'll be busy as soon as the others start arriving" Northern Ireland tutted as he walked past England, gently ruffling the younger nations hair before picking up the box of mistletoes.

"Just cuz he's the youngest doesn't mean he can't help us out, we are doing his job after all" Oliver (Cornwall) grumbled in complaint as he moved some of the heavier presents to the back room.

"He's getting old, his back'll probably crack soon" Australia commented as he ran over to give the struggling nation a hand, pulling the presents as Oliver pushed them.

"Damn, what does that say about me? Has my back already cracked then?" Ireland huffed as he walked into the room, a large crate of alcohol in his arms.

"Oh it cracked decades ago" Wales added on, coming in with another large crate right behind him.

"Hey I told you guys to hurry up! The movie is about to start" England called out from the couch, turning his head around to glare at the others. Scotland glanced at him before looking at the screen.

"Did you pick Charlie and the Chocolate fact-"

"Yep" He answered, his attention now on trying to get Hutt River to wear a jumper to keep warm.

"Holy shit it's been years since i've watched it" New Zealand exclaimed as he settled in the spot next to England, trusting someone else to turn off the lights.

"I know right! We barely do movie nights anymore" Wy complained, a glare focused on, her partly temporary partly permanent caretaker, Australia

"Well I'm sorry" Australia replied, taking a seat next to New Zealand, "but i have big country things to do" 

Wy huffed as Hutt River groaned, bracing themselves for Australia's on coming rant about how hard being a country was and how he just wanted to be their age again, but it seemed England's glare had managed to shut him up.

"You alright? You've been in a bad mood for a while now" New Zealand asked tentatively, hoping he didn't somehow anger the man.

"Yeah, its nothing that big, just a headache" England reassured him, the lie effortlessly flowing off his tounge.

Ireland looked over at him with a pout, briefly hugging him from behind, leaving a light kiss on his temple.

"Do you want to go upstairs and get some rest then?" He asked knowingly, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Yeah, I'm tired" England yawned convincingly, standing up from his rather comfortable spot in the couch and going up the stairs.

As soon as he reached his room, he locked the door, eyes narrowing as he tried to process what he was feeling and act accordingly.

Was it sadness or jealously? He had nothing to be jealous of, but the two emotions were so similar they could easily be mixed with one another. Then again, so could anger. Anger always stemmed from the two, maybe that's why his blood boiled at the thought of the Albino.

Completely caught up in his musings, he didn't notice a slightly shy, slightly ashamed figure hover in through the window, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, eyes glued to the floor in front of him.

Prussia opened his mouth to speak, a sloppy excuse on the tip of his tongue. He stopped himself, deciding it was best to just let England get mad at him and let it all out, carefully molding into a pen nearby, he decided to spy on the nation.

Sure, it wasn't completely moral, but it didn't matter, he wasn't about to see a strip show or something.

His eye's followed England's controlled movements, a thin hand reaching into his pockets, fishing out a phone that looked almost twice the size of his small, delicate hands.

He held his breath as he watched England call someone, holding the phone to his ear as he lay down on his bed, cuddling a fucking pillow with a childish pout on his face.

He couldn't believe he didn't have his camera on him, it was so unfair that the one time he caught England doing something so adorably cute he was a fucking pen.

The ringing stopped as someone picked up, Prussia pricked his ears, hoping to identify the mysterious figure behind the screen.

His eyes narrowed at the sound of Portugal's voice. What the fuck was up with the two of them? He was almost certain he had heard the two conversing at least once a day, normally going on for an hour before they attended to their other duties.

A terrifying, yet believable, thought crossed his mind. Portugal was so painfully attractive, beautiful golden skin; soft cocoa eyes; long, silky, curly hair. His voice a deep baritone compared to England's higher pitched one, going together in an unexpected yet marvellous way.

He was so kind, always looking ay England with soft, loving eyes, talking to him excitedly during the few breaks they haggled for in world meetings. 

Portugal had always been there for England and vise versa.

Prussia looked up, smiling as well as a pen possibly could as he watched England let out a soft airy laugh, eyes closed, with the light rays from the setting sun falling perfectly on his face, illuminating his soft features.

His breath caught in his throat, eyes widening temporarily as he listened to his theraputic voice, rambling aimlessly into the phone.

Prussia was beginning to find that wooing England would be a far more difficult ordeal than he had originally thought of. After all, England had always followed the phrase 'go big or go home'.

Perhaps it was time to go big.


End file.
